Verrat und Einbuße
by CaitlynShaw
Summary: Grundsätzlich geht es in dieser Story um das was man für andere tut, wenn es für einen selbst, wie in diesem Fall Jack, zu spät ist. Please R&R! Danke!


**Verrat und Einbuße**

_Story by Caitlyn Shaw_

_Disclaimer: Nicht meine! seufz Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Stiefelriemen Bill, Elizabeth Swann sowie Commodore Norrington gehören Disney._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Und der Rum..._, dachte er düster. _Es fehlt eindeutig der Rum!_ Die Auflistung der Dinge die er in diesem Augenblick missen musste war lang, doch ganz oben stand zweifelsohne ein großer Krug Rum. Jack löste einen der Arme die er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt hatte, schob seinen Hut ein Stück nach oben und sah sich in dem tristen Kerker um, als könne er durch die schiere Kraft seiner Gedanken eine Flasche des Gebräus herbeizwingen. Doch alles was er herbeizwang, war die Erinnerung an seine beiden letzten Aufenthalte in dieser gottverdammten Zelle.

Nun ja, nicht das er dort irgendetwas herbeizwingen musste, wenn Jack ehrlich war. Seine letzte Gefangenschaft ging mit der etwas unschönen Erfahrung einher, ein kratziges Hanfseil um den Hals gelegt zu bekommen und beinahe an einem Galgen der Royal Navy zu baumeln. So etwas vergaß selbst ein Captain Jack Sparrow nicht so schnell.

Unglücklicherweise hatte er keinerlei Zweifel darüber, dass ihn sein Weg wieder zu eben diesem Galgen führen sollte; Also, wenn es eine Situation gab, die nach einem ordentlichen Schuss Rum verlangte, dann ja wohl diese... Jacks Augenbrauen zogen sich über diesen Missstand unwillig zusammen.

Schließlich lockerte er seine verschränkten Arme und löste sich von dem kalten Gestein, an das er sich gelehnt hatte. Jack erhob sich von dem niedrigen Mauervorsprung und schloss einen Moment die Augen; Der leichte Druck in seinen Schläfen war unvermittelt in eine Woge aus dumpfen Schmerzen umgeschlagen.

Sein Kopf musste bei dem Kampf so einiges abbekommen haben, stellte Jack fest. Er zog eine leidende Miene und trat an das Metallgitter. Das Stroh unter seinen Füßen raschelte leise; durch die vergitterte Fensteröffnung fiel Mondlicht herein und tauchte es in silbrigen Glanz. Jack schob die Arme durch das Gitter und lehnte seinen schmerzenden Kopf dagegen. Die Kühle der Metallstreben, die sich an seine Schläfen pressten, linderte für einen Augenblick das stetige, dumpfe Pochen.

_Nun, eins steht jedenfalls fest_, dachte er, _die Aussichten, das der gute alte Jack seinen Kopf ein zweites Mal aus der Schlinge ziehen und auf dieselbe Art wie letztes Mal verschwinden kann, sind ungefähr so groß, wie in diesem Loch einen Krug Rum zu bekommen... _Ein Mundwinkel verzog sich unwillig, als er auf den Welpen hinabsah der auf dem Boden der anderen Zelle lag. Demnach hatten sie auch den Jungen bekommen, verdammt!

Nun ja, wenigstens sah es nicht so aus, als ob er, abgesehen von einer kleinen, blutigen Schramme auf der Wange, verletzt wäre. Elizabeth würde ihm die Augen auskratzen, wenn dem Jungen irgendwas zustoßen würde! Nun...vielleicht würde sie ihm auch eher die Kehle durchschneiden. Zweifellos machte sie ihn dafür verantwortlich, das Will ein Pirat geworden war. Jack lächelte freudlos, wobei seine Goldzähne sichtbar wurden, die im Mondlicht matt glänzten.

Der Junge war seinem Vater fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Jack erinnerte sich noch gut an den alten William Turner, Stiefelriemen Bill, wie er von allen anderen genannt wurde. Will hatte er erzählt, sein Vater sei ein Pirat, ein verdammter Taugenichts gewesen; Die Wahrheit war, das William Turner einer der besten Piraten in der Karibik gewesen war, die Jack gekannt hatte.

Und genau jener Pirat steckte auch in Wills Blut. Das hatte er sofort erkannt, nachdem der junge Schmied ihn aus dem Kerker befreit und sie zusammen die Dauntless gekapert hatten.

Ja, der Junge erinnerte ihn verflucht an den alten Bill... Vielleicht verspürte er deshalb so eine ungewohnte Anwandlung von Schuld, während er Will ansah. Jacks Philosophie war es eigentlich, emotionale Bindungen jeglicher Art zu meiden, doch auf irgendeine, seltsame Art, die ihm völlig unbekannt war, fühlte er sich für den Jungen verantwortlich.

Jack hob den Kopf von dem Metallgitter und schüttelte ihn leicht, so das die Perlenkette, die in sein Haar verflochten war, hin und her baumelte. Verflucht, sie waren Piraten! Das Leben eines Piraten zu führen war gefährlich...und manchmal eben tödlich. Man musste stets damit rechnen hinterrücks nieder­gemeuchelt zu werden, bei einem Kapermanöver den Tod zu finden oder eben im Morgengrauen am Galgen zu baumeln. Will wusste das und er hatte sich für dieses Leben entschieden. _Dein Pech, Junge!_, dachte Jack sarkastisch. Doch trotz allem...irgendwie fühlte er sich verantwortlich.

Jack sah sich noch einmal in dem nur schwach erleuchteten Kerker um und schob seinen Hut wieder zurecht. Außer dem Welpen war niemand aus seiner Crew anwesend. Verdammt! Er fluchte lautlos und begann den kurzen Raum zwischen den Metallgittern an beiden Seiten seiner Gefängniszelle abzuschreiten. Die meisten von ihnen lagen vermutlich auf dem Grund des Meeres oder hatten bereits Bekanntschaft mit dem Galgen gemacht, soviel war klar! Jack sträubte sich dagegen, doch die traurige Wahrheit war nicht zu leugnen. Captain Jack Sparrow war ein Captain ohne Crew.

Erneut lief ein pochender Schmerz durch seine Schläfen. Jack hielt sich einen Moment den Kopf und schloss die Augen, während ein gequältes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

Die letzte Erinnerung, die er ausfindig machen konnte, als er seinen schmerzenden Schädel durchsuchte, war Dunkelheit. Etwas Schweres hatte ihn an der Schläfe getroffen, dann war er tiefer, schwarzer Finsternis entgegen gesunken. Er strich sich kurz über den Bart an seinem Kinn, blieb stehen und blickte auf das blass beschienene Stroh unter seinen Füßen.

---

Sie hatten in Tortuga Segel gesetzt und Kurs auf die viel befahrenen Handelsrouten genommen. Fortuna schien ihnen zuzulächeln, denn nach einigen Stunden kreuzten sie die Route eines kleinen Schoners, der nur leicht bewaffnet zu sein schien. Jack gab den Befehl die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, und nach kurzer Zeit hatte die Pearl das kleine Handelsschiff eingeholt. Die Männer standen lärmend und grölend an der Reling; Kampfbereit und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet warteten sie auf seine Befehle. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Jack gezögert...einer dunklen Vorahnung gleich befiel ihn für einige Sekunden ein Gefühl von tiefem Argwohn. Dennoch hatte er schließlich den Befehl gegeben das Schiff zu kapern und seine Männer waren siegessicher auf das kleine Handelsschiff gestürmt.

Jack hatte versucht, während er kämpfte, die Empfindung abzuschütteln, doch das beklemmende Gefühl blieb. Er parierte den Hieb eines Mannes, der ihn unverkennbar höhnisch angrinste und erneut zum Schlag ausholte. Unvermittelt war Jack ein Licht aufgegangen. Die Seeleute kämpften zu verbissen, zu hartnäckig...es schien fast so, als hätten sie ihn und seine Männer erwartet.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er wie uniformierte Männer aus der Bilge stürmten und seine Crew einzukreisen begannen. _Royal Navy_, war sein letzter Gedanke bevor Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu explodieren schienen und er in tiefer Dunkelheit versank.

---

Jack hob langsam den Kopf und trat erneut auf das Metallgitter zu, während sich über seiner Nasenwurzel zwei steile Falten bildeten. Jemand musste ihn beschattet und seinen geplanten Kurs weitergegeben haben. Bis vor ein paar Stunden hätte Jack ohne zu zögern für jeden seiner Männer -- _Und jede Frau... Entschuldige, Herzchen!_, fügte er sarkastisch in Gedanken hinzu -- die Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.

_Verdammtes Kielschwein!_, dachte er grimmig und umklammerte so heftig eine der Streben, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Jack hasste Verräter. Seiner Ansicht nach war selbst der für sie reservierte, tiefste Kreis der Hölle noch zu angenehm. Vage fragte er sich, wie die Belohung des Mannes aussah der den letzten wirklich bedrohlichen Piratenkapitän hinter Schloß und Riegel gebracht hatte...

Mehr aus Instinkt als aus freiem Willen heraus hob Jack plötzlich seinen Kopf von den Streben und drehte sich halb zur Fensteröffnung um; Schwacher Rauchgeruch drang in seine Zelle. Jacks Augenbrauen kräuselten sich nachdenklich... Nach einem Augenblick zog er seine Arme aus dem Gitter, ging mit schwingenden Schritten zu dem vergitterten Fenster und sah hinaus.

Seine Pearl brannte.

_Oh Nein!_ Jacks Atem stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich grauenerfüllt. Dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen von der Pearl auf, die im Hafen von Port Royal vertäut lag. Ein heftiger Windzug, der über die Bucht strich, ließ die Flammen in der Dunkelheit grell auflodern und wirbelte eine Wolke von weißglühenden Funken auf, die in der Luft zu tanzen schienen.

Jack stolperte von dem Mauervorsprung hinunter und sank zu Boden. Die Welt um ihn herum schien zu flackern, ihre Form zu verlieren; Er zwinkerte und atmete heftig ein und aus. Sein Schiff..._seine Pearl_...brannte! Jacks Schultern sackten nach vorne, während sich in seinem Inneren eine kalte, empfindungslose Leere ausbreitete.

Bis vor ein paar Augenblicken war er nur ein Captain ohne Crew gewesen; Schmerzlich -- vor allem wenn er an Gibbs oder Anamaria dachte -- aber erträglich. Nun war er ein Captain ohne Crew und Schiff, _seiner Pearl_...die Hölle und der Teufel höchst­selbst könnten nicht grauenhafter sein.

Unvermittelt musste Jack an jenen Tag zurückdenken, an dem Barbossa Elizabeth und ihn auf diesem gottverlassenen kleinen Eiland zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatten am Strand ein Feuer entzündet und den Rum getrunken, den Schmuggler schon seit Jahren auf dieser Insel deponierten. Jack, der dem Gesöff ordentlich zugesprochen hatte, war von der Wirkung des Rums ein wenig benebelt; Möglicherweise hatte sein Verstand deshalb so freigiebig Gedanken preisgegeben, die er bisher nur wenigen Menschen anvertraut hatte. _- Es ist nicht nur ein Kiel und ein Deck und ein Rumpf und ein Segel, das alles braucht ein Schiff! Aber was ein Schiff bedeutet...was die Black Pearl bedeutet...ist die Freiheit! _- Am Steuerrad der Pearl zu Stehen, den Wind in den Haaren und den Horizont vor Augen -- das war für Jack der Inbegriff von Freiheit!

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich Jack seine Freiheit schon häufig und auf vielerlei Weise bitter erkämpfen müssen...und nun war sie dahin. Ebenso in Rauch aufgegangen wie seine geliebte Pearl. Jack schluckte mühsam und schüttelte gleich darauf ungläubig den Kopf, seine Augen noch immer schockgeweitet. Nie wieder...er würde _niemals wieder_ auf den Planken der Pearl stehen können -- das hölzerne Steuerrad in der einen, den Kompass-der-nicht-nach-Norden-zeigt in der anderen Hand -- dem sanften Plätschern der Welle oder dem leisen Knarren der Taue lauschen und der Freiheit bis an den Horizont folgen können. Vorbei. Unwiederbringlich vorüber. Sein Verstand hatte Mühe diese schlichte aber unumstößliche Tatsache zu verarbeiten.

Jack ließ seinen Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer sinken, wenn dies noch irgend möglich war, und bedeckte seine brennenden Augen mit beiden Händen. Er fühlte sich gegenwärtig wie das sonst so ruhige Meer auf dem ein Sturm wütete; In seinem Kopf wurden Gedanken und Empfindungen umhergewirbelt, wie ein Fischerboot, dass auf den Wogen einer sturmgepeitschten See tanzt, seine Gefühle schlugen hohe Wellen und brandeten gegen seine trauernde Seele.

Ganz allmählich jedoch breitete sich diese eisige Kälte, diese allumfassende Leere in seinem Inneren noch weiter aus, legte sich wie ein Schleier über sein Herz und betäubte seine Sinne.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ Jack langsam seine Hände sinken, starrte einen Moment darauf und sah sich dann um. Wie lange hatte er auf diesem kalten Steinfußboden gesessen? Jack wusste es nicht. Ihm war jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu der vergitterten Öffnung; Draußen herrschte bereits jenes trübe Dämmerlicht das sich in der kurzen Phase zwischen tief schwarzer Nacht und erwachendem Morgen einstellt.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück durch den Kerker, streifte die kahlen Mauerwände, die strohbedeckten Fußböden und blieb schließlich an dem Jungen hängen, der immer noch selig schlief. In jenem Moment wurde Jack etwas klar: Ihm war es einerlei, was morgen mit ihm geschehen würde. Nun, nach dem Verlust der Pearl, schien sein Leben sinnlos. Aber der Welpe hatte dieses Schicksal nicht verdient. Ebenso wenig wie Elizabeth. Sein eigenes Schicksal war ohnehin besiegelt und etwas in ihm -- sein verdammtes Verantwortungsgefühl? -- sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, das Will im Morgengrauen neben ihm am Galgen baumeln würde. Der Welpe hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich.

Jack schloss die Augen und überdachte einen Moment die Situation. Unvermittelt kam ihm der Augenblick auf der Dauntless wieder in den Sinn, als er dem Jungen seine erste und vielleicht wichtigste Lektion eines angehenden Piraten erteilt hatte. _- Die einzige Regel, die wirklich eine Rolle spielt, ist folgende: Was ein Mann kann und was ein Mann nicht kann! - _

Jack, beispielsweise, konnte seine Pearl nicht zurückbringen und genau so wenig konnte er sich selbst morgen vor dem Galgen bewahren -- tatsächlich schien der Tod inzwischen eine durchaus annehmbare Alternative darzustellen. Was Jack jedoch definitiv konnte, war wenigstens den Welpen aus dieser Sache herauszureden. Nun, jedenfalls hoffte er das...

Doch...er war sich ziemlich sicher, das sein alter Freund Norrington durchaus mit sich reden lassen würde. Insbesondere wenn er von dem hübschen kleinen Druckmittel erfuhr, das Jack gegen ihn in der Hand hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst das irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er dieses Wissen, das ihm schon vor langer Zeit zugespielt worden war, gegen seinen alten Freund Norrington einsetzen konnte. Ein schwaches süffisantes Lächeln, das nur ein trauriges Abbild seines früheren Selbst war, umspielte Jacks Mundwinkel. Der gute Norrington würde jedenfalls nicht erfreut sein, soviel war sicher!

Jack stand auf und sah hinüber zu dem Welpen. Nein, Will hatte das nicht verdient...Der Henker würde morgen nur ein paar Stiefel erhalten, schwor sich Jack im Stillen und begann etwas kläglich zu Lächeln, als ihm klar wurde, das dies der bisher erste und gleichzeitig einzigste Augenblick in seinem Leben war, in dem er etwas völlig uneigennütziges tat.

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Welpen und trat dann entschlossen auf das Metallgitter zu um nach der Wache zu rufen.

Dann lächelte Jack bitter. Dies war für ihn anscheinend der passende Augenblick.


End file.
